Hair sprays typically include synthetic polymers as the styling component. Preparations including a dissolved or dispersed polymer can be applied to the hair by means of propellant gases or by a pump mechanism.
The polymer(s) is (are) used to give the hairstyle the longest possible hold. This hairstyle stability is often accompanied by a loss of hair feel; i.e., the hair loses its softness and its pleasant texture, whereby in the extreme case a feeling of a “helmet-like” hairstyle results.
However, in addition to a high degree of hold, styling agents should satisfy a wide range of further requirements. These can be divided roughly into properties on the hair, properties of the particular formulation, e.g., properties of the foam, gel, or sprayed aerosol, and properties related to the handling of the styling agent, particular importance being attached to the properties on the hair. Mention can be made in particular of humidity resistance, low tackiness, and a balanced conditioning effect. Furthermore, if possible, a styling agent should be universally suitable for all hair types.
The present invention was based on the object of providing hair sprays which give the hair a pleasant texture and a well-groomed hair feel, without the long-lasting hold being negatively affected. In the ideal case, even an improvement of the hold is to be achieved.
It has now been found that the hair feel, the lightness of the hairstyle, and the hair texture can also be improved with a further improvement of the hold, if certain esters are incorporated into the hair spray.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with this background of the invention.